


Et paf ! dans la Galaxie Star Wars

by Iroko_Yakuro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Death, Gallows Humor, Jar Jar n'est pas le seul maladroit, Les pathétiques formes de vie tuent, Obi-Wan had a bad feeling, Parody, Respirer tue, les droïdes ne sauvent pas toujours la journée, les podracers et les speeders sont dangereux, manger est dangereux, manquer de patience est dangereux, régicide involontaire, s'attaquer à un Jedi est dangereux, saut sans élastique
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 51
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Collection de petits imprévus, maladresses et autres accidents aux conséquences fatales, qui auraient pu interrompre le cours de la Galaxie. On commence à l'épisode I et ça ira probablement jusqu'à l'épisode VI





	1. Vaisseau Neimoidien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je crois que j'ai trop pris le pli d'écrire des délires pendant l'inktober

Le vaisseau des ambassadeurs envoyés par Coruscant avait tout juste abaissé sa rampe, qu'une tourelle de tir pivota dans sa direction et ouvrit le feu. Le pilote n'ayant pas eu le temps de rétablir les boucliers, la navette se transforma en une boule de feu, grillant en son sein tous ses occupants.

Et paf !

Un méchoui d'ambassadeurs.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et paf ! C'est parti pour une nouvelle série parodique


	2. Couloirs du vaisseau Neimoidien

Obi-Wan avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il ne s'étonna donc pas quand il sentit la mort de leurs pilotes. Ni quand du gaz empoisonné commença à envahir la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Pas plus quand des droïdes se mirent à leur tirer dessus. Et l'apparition de droïdekas ne le troubla pas davantage.

Sauf qu'il s'emmêla les pieds dans sa cape en faisant volte-face pour fuir et tomba au sol, offrant une belle cible aux droïdekas.

Et paf !

Un Jedi criblé de tirs.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	3. Conduits d'aération du vaisseau Neimoidien

Les conduits d'aération étaient par chance assez grands pour que les Jedi s'y glissent. Du moins certains d'entre eux et Qui-Gon espéraient que celui qu'ils arpentaient déboucherait dans un coin discret.

Quand une sortie à taille humaine se présenterait. Ça faisait un moment qu'ils rampaient. Un bruit de gaz retentit pour la deuxième fois de la journée à ses oreilles.

Apparemment les Neimoidiens avaient eu assez de cervelle - ou plutôt de détecteurs - pour trouver leur vecteur de fuite. Et ils persévéraient dans leur solution finale, visiblement peu inquiets à l'idée de ventiler de l'air empoisonné dans tout leur vaisseau - quoiqu'il y avait surtout des droïdes en fonction et peut-être que le poison n'était pas mortel pour les quelques Neimoidiens qui se planquaient sur la passerelle de commandement.

Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan réitérèrent l'astuce de retenir leur souffle. Sauf que cette fois-ci ils devaient continuer à avancer en sollicitant leurs muscles demandeurs d'oxygène, et que la sortie ne s'annonçait toujours pas. Bientôt la brûlure de leurs poumons devint insupportable.

Et paf !

Deux ambassadeurs Jedi gazés.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et paf ! un point Godwin qui s'immisce sans crier gare, c'est la faute des Neimoidiens !


	4. Sous-bois de Naboo

Qui-Gon ne savait pas le niveau d'intelligence de l'autochtone qu'il percuta mais il ne semblait pas très fin à rester planté là au lieu de fuir ou de se jeter à terre comme le Jedi essaya de les amener. Mais la créature avait une force peu commune dans les jambes et resta désespérément debout, laissant leurs crânes à hauteur du châssis des chars d'assaut.

Et paf !

Deux percutions fatales.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	5. Sous-bois humide de Naboo

Obi-Wan avait eu le malheur d'atterrir de tout son long dans une mare en se glissant hors du transport de troupes. Le poids de sa cape en laine lourde d'humidité n'était que la mouche sur la bouse de Bantha, comme son sabre laser avait été court-circuité par l'eau. Son Maître allait le tuer.

Enfin s'il réussissait à échapper aux droïdes qui l'avaient repéré.

Et paf !

Tir au Jedi.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	6. Voyage par noyau planète

Obi-Wan ne réussit pas à faire redémarrer le moteur du sous-marin, juste ses lumières. Ce qui attira une espèce de poisson-anguille qui les engloutit.

Et paf !

Un bongo garni dans l'estomac d'un monstre marin.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	7. Ville de Theed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On saute à trois

Alors que les deux Jedi sautaient avec grâce de la passerelle en pierre pour sauver la reine, Jar Jar trébucha contre le rebord du balcon et tomba la tête la première.

Et paf !

Un Gungan écrasé.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	8. Rue de Theed

Ces droïdes ne faisaient pas le poids contre des Jedi, fanfaronna Obi-Wan en faisant tourner crânement son sabre laser allumé dans sa main après avoir détruit le dernier qui lui faisait face.

Il n'avait pas prévu qu'un droïde restant du côté de Qui-Gon lui tirerait dessus, et son sabre laser lui échappa des mains alors qu'il tentait de récupérer une bonne prise pour bloquer le tir.

Et paf !

Il se prit aussi bien le tir que son propre sabre laser. Pour une fois qu'il ne l'avait pas perdu ou endommagé...

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	9. Rue de Theed 2e prise

Obi-Wan n'était pas peu fier de ses compétences avec un sabre laser. Une fois qu'il eut réduit les droïdes de combat en tas de ferrailles, il fit tournoyer son sabre laser d'une seule main pour affirmer définitivement sa dextérité.

Sauf qu'il lui échappa et tournoya jusqu'à couper court aux chances des Neimoidiens de faire signer un traité à la reine.

Et paf !

Pourquoi Obi-Wan avait-il oublié son mauvais pressentiment ?

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	10. Hangar principal de Theed

Ils sont trop nombreux, avait-dit le capitaine Panaka.

Pas pour nous, avaient répondu les ambassadeurs Jedi.

L'un était allé s'occuper des sentinelles du vaisseau, l'autre des sentinelles des pilotes.

Les sentinelles du vaisseau avaient tiré sans sommation et pris par surprise le Maître Jedi qui fut bientôt submergé par les tirs incapacitants.

Son apprenti s'élança à son secours, tournant le dos aux sentinelles des pilotes qui en profitèrent pour faire chauffer ses arrières.

Et paf !

Finalement la reine allait rester là où était sa place, auprès de son peuple. Et si elle pouvait reprendre contact avec le sénat un jour, elle leur dirait deux mots à propos de leur choix d'ambassadeurs.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	11. Fuite de Naboo sous feu nourri

Malheureusement, les tirs finirent par arracher tous leurs droïdes mécano avant que les avaries ne soient réparées. Et une torpille passa à travers les boucliers endommagés pour pulvériser le cockpit, permettant au vide de l'espace de prendre possession des lieux.

Et paf !

Un tombeau volant.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	12. Marché de Mos Espa

La nourriture que Jar Jar avait essayé de chaparder avait atterri sur la tête d'un Dug qui décida de se payer la sienne en représailles. Le Gungan se retrouva étranglé avant que quiconque ne puisse - ou ne veuille - intervenir.

Et paf !

Un maladroit de moins.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	13. Tempête de sable sur Tatooine

Qui-Gon n'avait jamais eu à affronter une tempête de sable. C'est pourquoi il ne mesura pas le danger alors qu'ils tentaient de regagner leur vaisseau pour s'abriter.

La tempête était sur eux sans qu'ils l'aient vu s'avancer, et les grains de sable les percutaient violemment, tels des poignards qui leur arrachaient la peau.

Et paf !

Une mission de secours pelée jusqu'à l'os.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	14. Accident de moteur

Jar Jar tenait à donner un coup de main. Anakin le prévint de faire attention à l'arc électro-statique de couplage. Un contact de causerait pas de dommage sérieux mais il pouvait engourdir les muscles pour quelques heures.

Jar Jar assura qu'il ferait attention où il mettrait les mains.

Quelques minutes après, son tournevis lui échappa des mains. Il se pencha sous l'arc d'énergie pour le récupérer.

Mais oublia de l'éviter en se redressant.

La décharge d'énergie qui toucha son museau le fit sursauter, lâchant son tournevis qui atterrit dans l'évent d'un moteur.

Jar Jar constata que sa bouche était toute engourdie, sa langue pendant misérablement. Mince. Bon ce n'était pas grave, Anakin avait dit que ça passerait. Il était plus important de récupérer son tournevis.

Le voyant dépasser d'entre les pales du moteur, il y glissa la main.

Il réussit à éjecter l'outil, mais sa main resta coincée.

Il tira dans tous les sens, mais impossible de se dégager.

Il tenta de demander de l'aide mais impossible d'articuler quoi que ce soit, et les autres s'étaient éloignés alors qu'Anakin installait la cellule d'énergie que Qui-Gon venait de ramener.

Personne ne s'aperçut de sa fâcheuse posture alors qu'Anakin démarrait les moteurs pour les tester.

Et paf !

Anakin l'avait pourtant prévenu de faire attention.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	15. Boonta Eve

Les deux moteurs des podracers se trouvaient imbriqués à cause des pièces entre-coincées.

Anakin poussa à fond les manettes en virant sur le côté pour s'arracher.

Ce qui fonctionna minus son moteur gauche qui resta accroché, se découplant du droit qui partit en vrille avec la nacelle, complètement hors de contrôle.

Juste alors qu'ils étaient dans une gorge pas beaucoup plus large que deux podracers et demi.

Et paf !

Un podracer explosé.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et paf ! Tous nos héros se retrouvent à pied et avec une mauvaise conscience vis-à-vis de la mère éplorée


	16. Le public d'une podrace

Les courses de podracers étaient des compétitions dangereuses. Pour les pilotes surtout, mais il arrivait qu'un podracer en perdition aille s'écraser dans le public.

Dans le cas présent, c'est l'un des piliers de l'arche qui surplombait la zone de départ - et d'arrivée - qui se fit percuter par un bolide hors de contrôle.

Le pilote ne survécut pas à la rencontre. Le pilier non plus. Et privée de l'un de ses deux points d'appui, l'arche commença à s'effondrer.

Et avec elle les deux nacelles ascenseurs qui permettaient au public de regarder passer les podracers d'au-dessus.

Le cœur de Shmi se serra en se rendant compte qu'elle ne saurait même pas si Anakin sortirait vivant de la course.

Et paf !

Watto fut très heureux que Qui-Gon ne puisse pas venir lui réclamer le garçon. Il avait déjà perdu la mère, pas question de perdre en plus son dernier esclave. Surtout avec les gains qu'il pourrait faire à d'autres courses - pour celle-là Watto avait malheureusement parié sur Sebulba - maintenant qu'il avait prouvé qu'il pouvait gagner. Et avec un peu de chance personne ne savait que le module de course avait été au Jedi et pas à Watto.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	17. Malheur aux mauvais parieurs

Watto n'en revenait pas, Anakin avait gagné la course !

Sauf que Watto avait parié sur Sebulba.

Et non seulement il allait perdre l'argent qu'il avait parié avec les gens du coin, mais il allait aussi devoir fournir les pièces pour le vaisseau Nubian - qui aurait dû être à lui ! - et surtout perdre Anakin !

Et quand Gardulla le Hutt vint lui proposer une forte somme d'argent pour lui racheter Anakin, il se dit que c'était hors de question. Il avait quelques connaissances qui n'avaient pas de problèmes avec le meurtre contre rémunération. Ça continuerait de creuser un peu ses caisses mais il se referait en revendant Anakin.

Bon il avait déjà dû laisser partir les pièces mais le grand dadais n'avait pas encore annoncé sa liberté à Anakin, prévoyant de le faire quand il serait revenu et que Watto aurait préparé les papiers.

Les assassins se chargeraient de lui à ce moment-là.

Sauf qu'il arriva quand même à la boutique et embarqua Anakin.

Mais qu'est-ce que ces incapables d'assassins avaient foutu ?!

\- Dis donc saleté de ferrailleur, tu nous avais pas dit qu'il s'agissait d'un Jedi ! Tu nous as pas payé assez cher, et notre ignorance à coûté la vie à mes collègues. Tu vas payer pour ça !

Et paf !

Il faut toujours respecter ses engagements et ne pas essayer de jouer au plus malin.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	18. Désert de Tatooine

Le sang lui battait tellement dans les oreilles avec la longue course dans le sable qu'ils avaient fait, qu'Anakin ne parvint pas à comprendre ce que lui criait Qui-Gon.

Et paf !

Un esclave fraichement libéré renversé par un speeder.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	19. Saut aux trois quarts raté

Dark Maul sauta de son speeder en marche. Mais Qui-Gon avait identifié le danger et sauté de manière à pouvoir exécuter un Mou-Kai - même si c'était un mouvement défendu, mais hé, les Siths étaient censés avoir disparus.

Dark Maul se retrouva avec deux jambes et un bras en moins, à la merci du Jedi. Qui ne manquerait pas de l'emmener à son Temple où on le torturerait pour lui arracher tous les secrets des Siths.

Non ! Il ne trahirait pas son Maître ! Attirant son sabre laser dans sa main restante, il se décapita.

Et paf !

Un Sith suicidé aux restes éparpillés.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	20. Saut à moitié réussi

Sentant que Qui-Gon avait atterri sur la rampe, Obi-Wan ordonna de la refermer en vitesse pour que l'assassin ne l'imite pas. Il se précipita ensuite au chevet de son Maître tandis que le vaisseau prenait de la hauteur.

Il découvrit que Qui-gon n'avait atteint la rampe qu'inextrémis, et n'avait réussi à se hisser qu'à moitié avant qu'elle ne se referme sur lui, le coupant en deux.

Et paf !

Une moitié pour le Padawan, une moitié pour le Sith.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	21. Séance extra-ordinaire au sénat

Emportée par l'énergie désespérée de son discours, Amidala s'avança davantage, se prit les pieds dans le lourd drapé de sa robe de cérémonie et bascula par-dessus la balustrade de sa nacelle, chutant de plusieurs mètres de haut pour s'écraser sur le sol de la chambre du sénat.

Et paf !

Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que Palpatine avait prévu le martyr de la reine de Naboo.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	22. Tir de bienvenue

Le plan était de se glisser vite fait, ni vu ni connu entre les mailles du blocus pour se poser sur Naboo. Sauf que la Fédération du commerce avait resserré les mailles du filet et que c'est un vrai tir de barrage qui les accueillit à leur sortie de l'hyperespace.

L'envoi d'un commité d'accueil vint renforcer les tirs de bienvenue et leurs boucliers - qu'on avait réparés tant bien que mal en quittant cette même planète - ne supportèrent pas un tel enthousiasme.

Et paf !

Retour au bercail en feu d'artifice surprise !

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	23. Palais de Theed

Les deux Jedi et le Sith combattaient au contact, tentant de se coincer mutuellement.

Ils ne sentirent pas les barrières d'énergie se réactiver alors qu'ils passaient juste à leur niveau.

Et paf !

Trois utilisateurs de la Force coupés en deux.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	24. Fenêtres du palais de Theed

Padmé et l'équipe qui l'accompagnait tirèrent sur un rebord de l'étage supérieur avec leur pistolet-grappin, avant de lancer la commande d'ascension.

Fragilisé, un morceau de pierre se détacha, juste à l'endroit où était fixé le grappin de la reine.

Sans Jedi dans les parages, personne ne put empêcher sa chute.

Et paf !

Une reine **dans** les rues de Theed.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	25. Vaisseau de commandement de la Fédération du commerce

Yeepee ! Le tir d'Anakin avait créé une réaction en chaîne fatale, le vaisseau Neimoidien allait être détruit !

Ho ho. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il se sorte de là avant que tout n'explose.

Et paf !

Trop tard.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	26. Plaines de Naboo

Excédé par la résistance armée que les Naboo lui opposaient, Nute Gunray avait ordonné de ne pas faire de quartier.

Quand le vaisseau de commandement explosa, les pilotes Naboo se réjouirent. Mais ils découvriraient peu de temps après que les armées Gungans avaient déjà été entièrement massacrées.

Et paf !

Encore trop tard.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	27. Parade de la victoire et de la nouvelle alliance Naboo

Si heureux de la victoire contre la Fédération du Commerce et de la nouvelle alliance entre les humains de Naboo et les Gungans, personne ne vit venir le geste d'un Naboo xénophobe qui réussit à remplacer l'orbe de paix par une version minée, anéantissant les dignitaires sur un rayon de cinq mètres.

Et paf !

De nouvelles élections à faire pour les Gungans, les Naboo et le sénat galactique, tandis que les Jedi perdaient le tueur de Sith et l'élu (mais bon, comme il n'y a plus de Sith...).

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et ainsi se terminent les ratés de l'épisode I. Prêts pour continuer les dégâts avec l'épisode II ?


	28. Piste d'atterrissage de Coruscant

Amidala se pencha sur sa doublure. Cordé respirait encore mais plus pour longtemps.

Visiblement encore trop pour l'assassin qui observait discrètement le résultat du minage de la plateforme d'atterrissage et décida d'être moins discret pour abréger ses souffrances en envoyant un missile téléguidé.

Tuant sans le savoir sa véritable cible qui n'eut pas le temps de s'échapper de la zone d'effet.

Et paf !

Un contrat rempli.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	29. Ciel de Coruscant

Obi-Wan s'élança à travers la vitre pour s'accrocher au droïde volant.

Qui s'écarta brusquement hors de portée, laissant le Maître Jedi tomber de haut.

Trois niveaux plus bas, il percuta violemment un taxi qui alla s'encastrer dans un immeuble.

Et paf !

Un accident de circulation suite à la tentative soupçonnée - malheureusement réussie - de suicide d'un Jedi.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	30. Circulation aérienne de Coruscant

Anakin sauta hors du speeder, ayant pressenti que celui de leur cible se retrouverait à un point de sa chute.

Il n'avait par contre pas prévu qu'un autre véhicule se mettrait soudainement en travers de sa ligne de chute, sans qu'il ait le temps de ralentir celle-ci.

Et paf !

Un Padawan volant emplafonné.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	31. Rodéo mécanique

Zam fit une embardée et tira à travers le toit de son speeder pour se débarrasser de l'indésirable. Celui-ci ne lâcha pas mais elle réussit à lui faire lâcher son sabre laser.

Qui s'envola lame allumée droit sur le pilote du speeder de ses poursuivants.

Et paf !

Un speeder avec un Jedi décapité au volant.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	32. Boîte de nuit de Coruscant

Obi-Wan avait juste prévu de prendre un verre au bar, pour focaliser l'attention de l'assassin sur lui.

Mais quand un petit revendeur lui proposa un bâton de la mort, il se dit pourquoi pas ?

Il avait besoin de se détendre un peu après sa chute et la conduite imprudente de son Padawan.

Il avala la dose en espérant qu'elle n'était pas coupée.

Ah non, elle était bien chargée.

... même un peu trop peut-être.

Et paf !

Une overdose dans l'exercice de ses fonctions.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	33. Trottoir de Coruscant

Obi-Wan sentit quelque chose arriver sur eux et bougea pour protéger l'assassin qu'ils venaient d'arrêter... se prenant le dard mortel qui lui était destiné.

Et paf !

Un Padawan orphelin, avec un chasseur de primes mourant sur les bras et un autre occupé à leur tirer dessus.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	34. Café de Dex

Obi-Wan profita d'avoir des renseignements à demander à Dex pour s'offrir un bon repas.

Il ignorait que Dex avait pris un apprenti cuisinier, et que sans la surveillance du chef occupé à bavarder avec le Jedi, celui-ci avait fait une erreur mortelle dans la confection de son plat.

Et paf !

Intoxication alimentaire fatale

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	35. Déjeuner chez la future belle-famille

Anakin était fort intimidé de se retrouver reçu chez sa future belle-famille.

Même si pour l'instant il n'avait pas encore vraiment entamé sa conquête de Padmé.

Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être nerveux, tout inquiet qu'il était de faire bonne impression.

Et quand il avala de travers et se retrouva bêtement avec quelque chose de coincé qui l'empêchait de respirer, il paniqua complètement, empirant les choses.

Et paf !

Padmé avait été heureuse de revoir Ani mais elle se serait passée de constater l'adolescent embarrassant et gauche qu'il était devenu et qu'il décède sur la table de ses parents.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	36. Pâturages de Naboo

Quoi de mieux pour impressionner sa belle, que faire un rodéo sur le dos de cette espèce de vache locale ?

Bon, Anakin finit par se faire éjecter. Et la bête manqua de lui marcher dessus avant de s'éloigner au galop.

Mais à défaut d'admiration, peut-être que l'inquiétude lui ouvrirait le cœur de la sénatrice ?

Sauf que le reste du troupeau lui passa dessus pour suivre leur congénère.

Et paf !

Un Padawan piétiné à mort.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	37. Pêcher sur Kamino

Jango avait sous-estimé le poids de sa prise.

Celui-ci l'entraina à sa suite malgré ses tentatives de se raccrocher à la berge métallique glissante.

Et paf !

Une prise rejetée à l'eau en entrainant son pêcheur.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	38. Tarzan sur Kamino

Obi-Wan se balança au bout du câble pour essayer d'atteindre la passerelle en contre-bas.

Il la rata.

Et paf !

Un Jedi noyé.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	39. Conduite non accompagnée sur Kamino

Comme son père lui avait demandé, Boba prépara le décollage du Slave 1.

Puis il s'empara des commandes de tir pour aider son père à se débarrasser du Jedi.

Plutôt fier du résultat, il fit décoller le vaisseau dès que la porte d'embarquement se referma sur Jango Fett.

Continuant sur sa lancée, il prit les commandes de vol pour la première fois.

Après toutes ses heures de simulation, il allait pouvoir montrer à son père ses capacités de pilote !

Cependant les commandes prévues pour des membres plus allongées lui causèrent quelques soucis et sa manœuvre en pâtit grandement.

Le vaisseau tangua - envoyant voler Jango au travers de l'habitacle - et rentra à moitié dans le bâtiment qu'ils survolaient, plongeant ensuite à l'eau suite au choc et aux avaries.

Et paf !

Un Slave à l'eau.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	40. Champ d'astéroïdes de Geonosis

Ce foutu Jedi les avait suivi. Jango attendit qu'il se rapproche et lui balança une bombe sonique sous le nez.

Celle-ci résonna dans une délicieuse harmonique, alors qu'elle vibrait à travers les astéroïdes et un vaisseau Jedi.

Et paf !

Une symphonie mortelle.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	41. Ferme des Lars

Cliegg avait refusé d'être transformé en demi-droïde.

Sa chaise flottante compensait parfaitement son handicap et lui donnait même plus de vitesse et d'agilité que ses vieilles jambes avaient pu lui fournir avant qu'elles ne soient mutilées.

Le seul ennui, c'est que cet assemblage bricolé par Owen avec les moyens du bord manquait parfois de tomber en panne.

Et qu'elle décida soudainement de cesser de fonctionner, alors qu'il commençait à descendre les escaliers donnant sur sa cour enterrée, pour guider le fils de Shmi à l'intérieur de la maison pour une conversation difficile.

Personne n'eut le temps de le retenir alors qu'il tombait tête la première au fond de sa cour.

Et paf !

Changement de propriétaire pour la ferme des Lars.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	42. Tente Tusken

Anéanti par la mort de sa mère, Anakin resta figé au-dessus de son cadavre.

Il n'entendit pas un Tusken rentrer, pas plus que le sifflement du gaderffii fendant l'air avant de fendre son crâne.

Et paf !

Disparition de toute la lignée Skywalker en une seule journée.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	43. Camp Tusken

Anéanti par la mort de sa mère, Anakin se lança dans un massacre effréné.

Mais les Tuskens étaient en surnombre et réussirent à le submerger avec un tir nourri et en se jetant sur lui pour le bloquer.

Et paf !

Un camp Tusken à moitié massacré et une sénatrice abandonnée.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	44. Usine de droïde de Geonosis

R2-D2 était resté sur le vaisseau pour le garder. C3-PO avait raison, on ne lui avait pas demandé de filer un coup de main.

Et paf !

Une sénatrice ébouillantée.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	45. Padmé dans l'arène de Geonosis

Padmé était tellement concentrée à essayer de crocheter sa serrure avec son épingle à cheveux, qu'elle ne vit pas le Nexu bondir joyeusement dans sa direction en souriant de tous ses crocs.

Et paf !

Une sénatrice crochetée.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	46. Anakin dans l'arène de Geonosis

Anakin était tellement inquiet pour Padmé qui escaladait le pilier où elle était encore attachée d'une main, qu'il loupa la charge furieuse du Reek.

Et paf !

Un Padawan en incrustation sur un pilier.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	47. Obi-Wan dans l'arène de Geonosis

Obi-Wan avait eu un mauvais pressentiment en voyant le char qui se dirigeait vers lui. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Anakin fonce toujours sans réfléchir ? En plus il avait embarqué la sénatrice avec lui - qui décidément semblait avoir moins de jugeote que lorsqu'elle était reine. Quoiqu'elle avait tenu à accompagner Qui-Gon au lieu de rester en sécurité dans le vaisseau.

Oublions ça. Et oublions aussi qu'Anakin venait de lui voler **sa** réplique. C'est **lui** qui avait les mauvais pressentiments. Anakin aurait dû rester sur ses lignes habituelles de "Ne vous inquiétez pas Maître, je vais nous sortir de là". Avant de tout empirer par ses initiatives irréfléchies.

Occupé à ruminer tout en sautillant pour éviter de se faire embrocher par les pattes pointues de l'Acklay, Obi-Wan finit par trébucher sur ses propres pieds.

Sa perte d'équilibre l'empêcha d'esquiver l'attaque suivante.

Et paf !

Un Jedi en brochette.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	48. Nute Gunray dans la loge de l'arène de Geonosis

\- Patience, Vice-roi. Elle va mourir.

Mais Nute était hors de lui et jugea qu'il s'était montré assez patient. Il s'empara du pistolaser de son garde droïde et tira en direction de la sénatrice.

Il la rata.

Le tir qu'elle lui renvoya ne rata pas sa cible par contre.

Et paf !

Nute Gunray n'aura jamais plus d'occasion d'apprendre la patience.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	49. Mace Windu dans la loge de l'arène de Geonosis

Au signal de Dooku, des droïdes firent irruption juste derrière Mace Windu et se mirent à tirer.

Le Maître Jedi pivota brusquement pour parer les tirs... décapitant Jango Fett au passage.

Et paf !

Décapité en avance sur le programme.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	50. Torche humaine dans la loge de l'arène de Geonosis

Jango Fett pointa son canon lance-flamme sur le Maître Jedi qui s'était retourné pour parer les tirs des droïdes.

La cape du Jedi brûla bien - _à se demander en quoi elle était faite, déjà qu'ils ne mettaient pas d'armure, ils ne prenaient même pas la précaution élémentaire d'ignifuger leurs vêtements ?_

Le Jedi à l'intérieur aussi.

Et paf !

Un Jedi un peu trop enflammé.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	51. Rodéo de Geonosis

Une ruade du Reek désarçonna les trois condamnés à mort.

Exécutant la sentence suite au mauvais atterrissage que cela leur valu.

Et paf !

On ne devrait pas laisser des amateurs s'essayer au rodéo.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
